Sparks Are Flying
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Sequel to Je Suis Canadian, Extended Family Italian. Here we see different sides to both Sparks and Chick Hicks.


Sparks Are Flying

Note: The sequel to "Je Suis Canadian, Extended Family Italian". Sparks squares off against Chick Hicks, his daughter Serafina AND Lightning McQueen. Chick meets his grandson, Nathan for the first time. Again, we see a different side of Chick and discover he's really not so bad after all. During a race, Sparks shows a chivalrous and protective nature for his fans Yoko and Yumi when they're being hit on by another, rather charismatic race car by the name of Ashton Cobra. (The Yushimi sisters, Sparks and Terra, and Star **are not mine**, they belong to my Canadian friend Zazma. Other characters, Carmen, Gambino, Angela, Rochelle, Lucinda, Allegra, Robin and Edgar to name a few are mine. Please do not use without permission.)

"On second thought, I'll stay here while you guys cross the bridge. Send a chopper for me."--Meowth, Pokemon Chronicles

"The judges will decide, the likes of me abide. Spectators of the show, always staying low. The game is on again, a lover or a friend ? A big thing, or a small ? The winner takes it all."--Lyrics from "The Winner Takes it All" by ABBA

"I see you shiver with antici...pation."--Dr. Frankenfurter, Rocky Horror Picture Show

Chapter 1—Morning Routine

When Sparks woke up he could hear Sarge shouting at Fillmore for playing "hippie filth" over his loudspeaker.

"Can't we all just get along man ?", Fillmore asked, his hazel eyes full of feigning sorrow.

"Feh...It's junk ! Back in my day, we had _real_ music !", Sarge grumbled, narrowing his gaze.

"You must be one olllllllld dude...dude.", Star said, chuckling.

"He's not old. He's sophisticated.", Robin said, pulling in for her love.

"Ah, one who _understands_. Robin, what would I do without you ?", Sarge said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Ooh, Sarge. You rascal ! I didn't know you had a romantic bolt in your body !", Fillmore teased.

"Oh, hush !", Sarge said, turning around and Robin followed him, nuzzling him gently.

"All you need is love ! Bram bamp ba ba ba ! All you need is love ! Bram ba ba ba ba !

All you need is love, love ! Love is all you need !", Star sang, merrily.

The H3 and the Jeep were already far beyond earshot and the hippie vans had left to go cruising themselves. Not seeing the Yushima twins, Sparks was slightly surprised.

"AH !", he exclaimed.

"AHHH !", the two squealed, girlishly.

"Don't...DO that, girls !", he said, catching his breath.

"Sorry, but...you're just so handsome.", Yoko confessed.

"You're quite hard to resist.", Yuki concurred, purring.

"Y-yeah...I am, aren't I ? Um...Well, I'm headed to the track. I heard Serafina's already there. She must wake up at the crack of dawn !", Sparks said. And he was right, the dedicated #14 red and white Ford Torino _did_ wake up at the crack of dawn to practice. Cheering her on were her husband, a IrocZ dirt racer, and Nathan, their son.

When Sparks came to the starting line, Serafina met him and Ron checked her time.

"Ah, 9.8 seconds faster than the last time, Serafina. You've gotten speedier !", Ron said, smooching his wife on the cheek.

"Yes ! Tremendous ! I could have a shot of being like Akane then !", Serafina said.

Sparks remembered meeting Akane. She was a Honda with an engine of gold. She had gotten a few trophies but only one 1st place. She didn't really mind that either. She was the first lady to win the Piston Cup, and Serafina wanted to be the second. Carmen, who had been a special guest pace car for the Piston Cup, was requested to run this year and she was more than glad to be given that honorable position again.

Carmen coached Sparks as usual, giving him tips and always to watch his back. Chick was one that was a bit of a rule bender and a bit of a malcontent, but his determination and tenacity were admirable at least. Yet, Sparks knew that he had to try to avoid Chick at all costs. But what he didn't know was there was _another_ rookie waiting in the wings by the name of Ashton Cobra. Cobra had many superb qualities, but he had a weakness for girls in general. If it had curves and tires, he worked his magic. His nickname was "The Heartbreak Car". This guy was of no importance to Sparks and he wouldn't meet him until race day. Besides, he was far too busy racing by Serafina's side and getting pointers from one of the most sophisticated racers he had ever met, Carmen Fiat, "The Silver Streak".

Chapter 2—Different Carsonas on the Track

The two months of training seemed to zip by faster than any of the gang at Radiator Springs realized. Everyone was either in the stands or in the pits. Sparks' family had been able to come and cheer him on. In the parade before, the Yushimi twins and their drivers tossed out streamers and even gave fans in the audience Sparks related merchandies. The Yushimis were quite innovate in their work. This was merely insurance, should a hospital expense pop up, and the cost of living had inflated once more so they were always prepared. But they knew he would run well after following him around the Grand Prix track before their trip to the Piston Cup.

#14 was lined up squarely against her father, #86.

"So, we meet again, girly.", he said, sly smirk under his moustachioed grill.

"Yes, papa. Ciao ! Come stai ?", Serafina said, trying to spark friendly conversation with him.

"Now is not the time, girl. I'm in racing mode now, please don't distract me.",Chick said, becoming slightly flustered.

"Yes, you're absolutely right. But, don't be surprised if you find me kicking your tailpipe out there, papa !", Serafina said, puffing up slightly with confidence.

"Oh ho ho ho. Tough talk, Sarah. You were beaten by me once, I intend to keep up that record until I make you realize...I'm..._better_...than..._YOU_ !", Chick said, laughing maniacly. Serafina rolled her dark eyes and sighed.

"Oh, if only you weren't such a glory hound. But I still love you papa.", she thought to herself, keeping her game face on all the while.

"Hey, it's the pipsqueak rookie again !", Chick said, looking at Sparks.

"I'm not a rookie anymore. I won second place during my last run.", Sparks wanted to say, but then realized Chick was just talking trash and playing hood games with him.

"Leave him be, Thunder. But, watch it...This kid's fast. I should know.", Lightning said, his tone tinged with irony.

"Shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion or for your help !", Chick growled, angrily.

"Woah, woah, woah. _Some_ one needs to calm down a little bit !", a voice came from the middle of the line up as the racers waited for the green flag. It was a devilously handsome SS Cobra, a _muscle_ car, clearly a bodybuilder type. He had a delicious European accent and the most gorgeous sapphire eyes. If he were a God, he would've been Adonis, or Hercules.

His color was pearlescent white with royal blue stripes and the number #13, a number that many believed to be cursed and unlucky. But he was far from it.

"Who asked _you, _beefcake !", Chick shot back.

"Sor-ry, Mr. Hicks. Just trying to lighten the mood a bit. This is a race, cars ! Let's make the most of it, not be so stiff and uptight and just have some FUN for a change !", Ashton said, his smile almost illuminating everything in the arena. Chick had to admit, the rookie had a point, but he still found the newcomer quite irriating, particularly his flamboyant nature.

Lightning, Chick and Sparks were in the first three positions while Carmen remained at the head. Not one racer was disrespectful to her, not even Chick. He knew it wouldn't be wise, particularly when Luigi was watching and would probably rough him up a bit should he say something curt or improper to her.

The starter waved the green flag and the vehicles were off. Once Carmen had led them onto the main drag, Chick was in the lead, and Lightning was not too far behind. Sparks followed closely. The rookie, Ashton Cobra was moving past the others and came upon Serafina.

"Hello, sultry Serafina !", he said, winking.

"I'm married, rookie.", she said, speeding up, she had been in 8th place and was moving closer and closer to 5th position. She wanted to push herself to the limit this time. Maybe she could prove to her father that she could indeed, race and gain more of his approval.

"No shame in looking though, is there ?", Ashton said, chuckling and starting to pass her.

"Oh no you don't, Cobra !", Serafina grumbled slightly, and left the rookie in the dust. He wasn't expecting her to move so fast, but he would catch up to her later, perhaps.

There were only a few cars that didn't pit and regretted it later on in the race but all the vetrans and the newest rookie knew that pitting before going back out on the track was important. Ashton pulled in for a pit stop and caught a glimpse of the Yushimi twins.

"This must be my lucky day. Hellllllooo.", Ashton said in a sultry tone. The twins couldn't help but squeal. After all, race cars _were_ their Achilles' Heel. The three of them started talking and Sparks caught them from the corner of his sideview mirror.

"Who do you think you are, Ashton ?", Sparks said, his engine growling angrily. Ashton was not one to become easily intimidated.

"I'm Ashton Cobra, the Heartbreak Car. What of it, #79 ?", Cobra retorted.

"You're flirting with my girls.", Sparks said, becoming protective.

" Ha, ha, ha ! Do tell. _Your_ girls ?", Ashton queried, leaning close to them and moving in for a friendly cuddle. Sparks separated him from the twins.

"Stay away from them, or else.", he warned through gritted teeth. Cobra could tell Sparks meant business and decided to stay back. He knew the twins were off limits as well as the lovely

Serafina. But, it was of no consequence to him. There were plenty of girls to woo in the stands, more than he knew what to do with.

Sparks had shot into pole position and Serafina wasn't too far behind him. Lightning trailed in 3rd and an irate Chick shot in. The cocky Cobra had slipped back after getting moved aside by a more experienced driver. Ashton fumed slightly.

"A minor setback...", he thought to himself and worked his way back up eventually to the middle of the other atheletes.

Chick had popped Sparks' tires and came hood to hood with his daughter. He wasn't going to do what he had done to her the last time, but he wondered if she had forgiven him of that trespass so long ago. That guilt weighed heavily on him, but he would have a chance to redeem himself. It was coming close to the last lap, and she was the better racer. She deserved the win more than he did, and he was aware of that. So, in a gracious move, he allowed her pole position and she won the race. Meanwhile, Sparks was being helped by the unlikeliest of all characters, Ashton. He had threatened him earlier. Why was Ashton _helping_ him ? It was probably because Ashton was a good guy deep down despite the fact he loved the ladies, and it was obvious the ladies loved him back.

Chapter 3—Off Track Talk

Lightning had come in third place, and Chick practically rubbed it in his face.

"How's it feel to be 3rd rate, McQueen ?", Chick guffawed.

"What about '2nd place is the first loser' ? Did you ever forget that ?", McQueen replied, teasing his rival. Chick had changed since first racing Serafina and it showed. He had mellowed a bit, but his competitive spirit and tenacity hadn't faded.

"_I_ said that ? Hey, winning's nice and all but...somethings take more presidence in life.", Chick said, sounding a lot more like Strip Weathers, and very profound. Serafina scolded her father for having popped her friends' tires, but she had kissed him anyway.

"Hey, Sarah...You really did a bang up job back there. You're a hard one to catch !", he commented, out of earshot of the other racers.

"I wanted to win for you, papa.", Serafina said. This admission made Chick have a sudden surge of pride. In that sentence alone, it was as if she had forgiven him of his past behavior.

"Sarah, you already proved yourself to me once. Sorry I'm not that great of a father.", Chick said, with some sadness.

"It's ok, papa. I still love you, and I have someone who wants to meet you.", Serafina said. Around the corner was Nathan and he was eager to meet Chick.

"Granddad !", Nathan crowed, tackling Chick with a hefty hug. Chick's stern nature completely dissolved when he was 'attacked' by that loving embrace.

"You've _grown_ !", Chick said, giving Nathan a noogie. Nathan laughed.

"I'm gonna be a dirt racer when I grow up, but I want to learn from the best when I'm old enough for my license.", Nathan said, looking up at his grandpa with sparking eyes. It was true Nathan had learned the basics of off road racing from his father, but he practically _idolized_ his granddad.

"It's a promise then, Nate.", Chick said, smiling. Serafina chuckled. She hadn't seen her father that happy since he won his last trophy. Unlike previous chats with him, she could sense he was being honest and sincere. They had some family time to talk before he had to join the HTB crew and get ready to train once more. Nathan beamed a huge smile and turned around to look at his parents.

"I've got the awesomestgrandfather _ever_ !", he said, carrying around an automobilegraphed photograph that had his other nickname signed on it; Chick "Magnet" Hicks.

"Too true, son. You're one lucky boy.", Ronny said, in his charming New Yorkeese.

Serafina had traces of tears in her windshields but they were ones of happiness. She knew that through everything, she had her family even though it was slightly broken.

Chapter 4—Back to California

After leaving the residents of Radiator Springs, Sparks parents couldn't quit praising him for what he had done for Ashton. Despite the fact that Ashton had made a bad move by flirting with "his girls", the two were friends now. After all, Ashton had saved him from potentially getting hurt. Sparks had been given some brand new tires, curteousy of Luigi and company before they had set back home to California and they fit like a dream. They were the most comfortable tires he had ever had, and in fact, he preferred them over other tires that weren't so good and didn't offer the traction and support that these did.

At the movie theatre later that night, Yoko and Yumi had decided to take their 8th place hero to celebrate and fawn over his chivalrous actions. They wouldn't have to worry about being hit on again by rouge cars that had more on their mind than just idle chatter. They kissed him on the hood and giggled girlishly. After the film was over, they challenged him to a race, and easily won it, all because they were the faster vehicles. He and the girls had the time of their lives just enjoying themselves. Life was indeed beautiful.

Epilogue

Sparks had learned so much on his last trip and he had seen a completely different side of Mr. Hicks by Serafina's description of him. It had been true he had been transformed. He came to know that forgiveness was the best way to go, even with someone you didn't neccesarily like.

He and Ashton were on good terms. Ashton was flirting with other girls now, and going by a completely different nickname; "The Love Machine". It fit him well. He hated breaking hearts, but someday he was going to have to stick to one lady and settle down, if that was possible.

Sparks giggled over photographs that had been taken at the after race party. Chick had decided to stick around this time, and it was like he was the _life_ of the party. Lightning took the runner up for class clown and Carmen, "The Silver Streak" was the picture of class. Everyone was having a terrific time and there was a sing along at the end, campfire and all. Sparks felt like a little nostaligic because he did this as a young car with his parents. He smiled and laughed, knowing that he would miss them. At least he would be seeing them soon. Goodbye wasn't forever. But for now, he needed to rest and keep his mind and body sharp. Besides, if he was going to outrun those Yushimi twins someday, he needed every ounce of speed and intelligence he could muster.

The End

August 21, 2006


End file.
